No me Provoques
by Meletea
Summary: -Escena perdida- R/Hr en Grimmauld Place. "Su corazón se aceleró. La cortina estaba cerrada pero aún así pudo vislumbrar el bosquejo de un cuerpo moverse detrás".
1. Entre el Vapor de Agua

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a nuestra Rowling.

**NO ME PROVOQUES**

_He hecho mil cosas para que sepas que existo,  
he cayado ante todo el mundo este bello grito,  
por el miedo de pensar que no es así como está escrito..  
He deseado tantas veces en silencio que te acerques a mí,  
me abraces, me beses y me digas que me amas de la misma manera como te amo yo a ti.  
He implorado al cielo que me dé la oportunidad de ser alguien en tu vida  
y permitirme compartir tantas cosas curando esta triste herida.  
He tenido que soportar tu ausencia,  
aunque mi cuerpo sólo sobreviva con tu presencia.  
He tenido que callar un sin fin de "te necesito"  
y conformarme sólo con ser tu amigo.

* * *

_

**1****. Entre el Vapor de Agua**

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Ron estaba parado delante de la puerta. De tantas idas y venidas ya parecía que estuviera patrullando el corredor. Tenía las piernas completamente apretujadas y se aferraba con desesperación a la perilla. Estaba reprimiendo forzosamente aquella horrorosa sensación sin quejarse, hasta que ya no puedo contenerse más.

—¡Hermione, sal de ahí!

Se oyó un pequeño estrépito del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¡¿Qué pasa? —gritó la chica bastante alterada.

—¡Necesito entrar al baño!

—¡Por Merlín, Ronald! Creí que había irrumpido alguien en la casa, o que Harry tenía uno de sus ataques. ¡No me asustes así!

—Disculpa, pero déjame entrar por favor. ¡Ya no me aguanto más!

—Pues tendrás que ir al baño de abajo, o esperar a que termine de bañarme.

—¡Pero si hace más de una hora que estoy esperando! Además en el otro baño está Harry, y no creo poder usarlo después de que él salga.

Se escucharon varias risas ahogadas dentro del baño, y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que esperaba una respuesta.

—Lo siento, pero no entrarás. Si tanto lo necesitas, vete afuera bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

—¡Pero si está lloviendo! Y tú sabes que no puedo alejarme más del primer escalón de la entrada. ¡Déjame entrar, por favor! —dijo Ron en un tono realmente lastimero y suplicante; ya no podría retener su vejiga un segundo más.

—¡Huy, de acuerdo!. ¡Pero que ni se te ocurra espiarme!

Antes de que la castaña terminara de decir eso, él ya se había precipitado adentro.

No era un baño muy pequeño: tenía tres lavabos, dos cubículos y una bañera cubierta por una delicada cortina de ducha de un tono traslúcido; no era ni transparente, ni opaco.

Su corazón se aceleró. La cortina estaba cerrada pero aún así pudo vislumbrar el bosquejo de un cuerpo moverse detrás. Cerró los ojos y se dirigió sin más a uno de los cubículos, intentando borrar de su mente aquella desdibujada imagen, pero aún así se oía el ruido de la lluvia caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione.

El vapor que inundaba el cuarto no le había permitido una muy buena visión, pero aunque hubiese podido observar detalladamente cada serpiente grabada en los azulejos, no habría vuelto a levantar la vista.

Su respiración estaba a cada instante más agitada, y su pecho se elevaba al compás de la misma. Sentía mayores nervios que cuando debió adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido para encontrar la cueva de Aragog. Se encontraba completamente sonrojado y su corazón latía con mayor impulso al notar que tan sólo una débil cortina lo separaba de su cuerpo.

No espetó ninguna palabra durante los eternos segundos que estuvo allí dentro, y se dirigió con cautela —procurando no volver a levantar la mirada hacia la incitante cortina— hacia el lavamanos.

Al abrir la perilla, se oyó claramente cómo aumentó de repente el vapor en la habitación.

—¡Ah, me quemo! ¡Apaga eso, cabeza de troll!

—¡Perdona, perdona! —respondió atolondradamente y cerró al instante la llave del agua.

Los nervios que lo atacaron al escucharla, le hicieron abandonar el lugar velozmente, provocando un gran estrépito cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí mismo.

—La próxima vez cierra la puerta con más cuidado —oyó enunciar con enfado a la voz que provenía del baño.

—Sí, lo siento… y gracias.


	2. Sopa de Cebollas

**2. ****Sopa de Cebollas**

No quería ni pensar en lo que hubiese hecho si permanecía medio minuto más ahí dentro, con ella…No quería ni pensar en cómo habría reaccionado si hubiese visto su delicada piel embebida en agua asomarse por el costado de la bañera.

Se pasó una mano por la frente; estaba sudando.

Nunca había estado tan cerca del cuerpo de ella como en aquel instante, y supo que la melodía de la lluvia y el aroma al vapor quedarían grabados en su memoria para siempre.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no podía alejar de su mente la imagen diluida de Hermione tras la cortina. Se imaginó con sus hoscas manos recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de ella, tan suave y tersa como siempre la había soñado… Soñó que por unos instantes ella corría la cortina traslúcida y dejaba al descubierto sus cabellos húmedos, mientras lo invitaba a adentrarse en la cálida lluvia junto a ella… Creyó sentir cómo los sedosos labios de ella rozaban los suyos, en un beso tiernamente pasional y apegado, en el cual sentía la complejidad del cuerpo de ella aferrarse al suyo en un abrazo liberador.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se encontraba inexplicablemente relajado y con una expresión un tanto satisfecha. Negó con la cabeza; no podía pensarla así. ¡Ella era Hermione Granger, no una chica cualquiera! Debía esperar; ella era realmente especial y complicada a la vez.

«Vamos Ronald», pensó. «Mantente ocupado en algo y deja de pensarla».

Bajó tan bruscamente las escaleras que por poco tropieza y hace caer varias cabezas de elfos domésticos.

«Eso es», pensó al tiempo que tomaba una de las tétricas cabezas en sus manos para evitar que cayera. «Kreacher».

Corrió aún más altanero hacia la cocina, y pudo observar que el elfo estaba bastante más ocupado que lo usual.

Todo al mismo tiempo, estaba controlando la sopa de cebollas que tanto les gustaba, acomodaba la mesa, juntaba la ropa limpia de los chicos en una canasta y la sucia en otra para ponerse a lavarla, y a su paso iba acomodando todo lo que desordenaba. Ron sintió una oleada de cariño hacia el gruñón elfo, y se dispuso a ayudarlo; pero en cuanto tomó unos cuantos platos para servir la comida, Kreacher se alzó nerviosamente contra él.

—¡No! El señor Weasley amigo de Harry Potter no debe de ensuciarse. Kreacher puede hacerlo todo solo, señor.

—Por favor Kreacher, sólo serviré un poco de sopa.

—El señor Weasley no debe ayudar a Kreacher, él era muy feliz sirviendo a la noble casa de los Black y lo es ahora con su nuevo amo Harry Potter.

—¡Pero quiero distraerme! Déjame llevar esa canasta a la lavar mientras…

—¡No!

El elfo no lo dejó terminar de hablar y se encontraba ahora peleando dificultosamente con Ron, intentando sacarle de las manos la canasta que sostenía.

—¡Kreacher! ¡Por favor! ¡Es una orden!

Al decir esto, el elfo aflojó el forcejeo y se tomó fuertemente la cabeza con las manos, en clara señal de desesperación.

—Kreacher sólo obedece a su nuevo dueño Harry Potter, pero Harry Potter quiere mucho al señor Weasley.

—Vamos, intento despejarme… Déjame ayudar en algo, lo que sea… —le espetó mientras sostenía las manitas del elfo, para evitar que se lastimara.

Kreacher lo miró un instante y al final, concluyó: —Si es lo que señor Weasley quiere, podría llevar esa canasta a la habitación de la señorita Granger. ¡Pero no pida más! ¡Kreacher puede hacerlo todo solo!

Ron se inquietó; lo que menos quería en ese momento era entrar al cuarto de Hermione, pero no dijo más que «Gracias». Desganado, tomó la canasta y se aventuró a subir las escaleras nuevamente.


	3. Canela y Miel

**3. ****Canela y Miel**

—Hermione, ¿estás ahí dentro? —Nadie contestó— «Claro que no… no entiendo como alguien puede tardar tanto en bañarse», pensó haciendo una pequeña mueca en sus labios, a la vez que empujó la puerta de la habitación.

Un aroma dulce y meloso le inundó por completo —a pesar de que no había nadie allí— al adentrase en ese terreno desconocido para él. La habitación que alguna vez perteneció a Walburga Black, parecía haber adoptado como propia la esencia emanada de la piel de Hermione.

Infló sus pulmones cuanto pudo y espetó: —Canela y miel…

Sonrió tiernamente y se sorprendió de encontrarse algo aturdido, pero continuó adentrándose en el cuarto —no sin algo de temor— dirigido por la intensa estela de la fragancia.

Posó la canasta con sigilo sobre una delicada mesita de caoba, a un lado de la única litera presente, y no pudo evitar el impulso de recostarse en ella, aunque sea tan sólo unos segundos. Se acercó a la almohada un poco más y hundió su rostro en ella aspirando profundamente la delicada fragancia que mantenía atrapada. Relajó su expresión y sintió un pequeño y satisfactorio mareo: se encontraba embelezado y se sintió como si hubiese tomado varias copas de whisky de fuego a la vez. Pero repentinamente, un recuerdo al parecer muy lejano le robó los pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos con asombro y observó el ambiente por un momento.

—Era ella. —murmuró—. El frío cerámico de las piezas de ajedrez, ranas de chocolate y… su aroma… —Y cerró los ojos, feliz de haberse dado cuenta de ello.

—El aroma a la castaña lo conocía perfectamente, pero jamás se había percatado de que era el mismo que hacía un año atrás, había sentido cuando en la clase del Profesor Slughorn descubrió la poción Amortentia, la poción de amor más poderosa de todas.

Sumido en esas nuevas memorias, se distrajo debido a un escalofrío que le recorrió cuerpo como para regresarlo a la realidad, sintiéndose así el más desdichado de todos.

—No es justo —espetó con una voz varios tonos mas grave que lo usual—, estando tan cerca de ella… y tan lejos a la vez.

Una lágrima amenazó con rodar por sus mejillas. Su rostro se había tornado de una tristeza infinita, y luego de alisar las sábanas arrugadas por la fricción, se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. En el instante en que iba a girar la perilla de la puerta, ésta tembló de golpe y la puerta de abrió bruscamente. Como por instinto, Ron contuvo un gemido de espanto y se echó hacia atrás, quedando entre la puerta de salida y la de un armario.

Hermione había irrumpido en la habitación y en cuanto el pelirrojo tuvo conciencia de ello, no dudó y se escondió dentro de aquel guardarropa.

La chica cerró la puerta de su habitación, permitiéndole así una vista panorámica a Ron, que espiaba con el corazón bombeándole fuertemente por encontrarse en esa situación, y se dirigió hacia su cama. Hermione aun tenía el cabello chorreando agua y llevaba puesta como única prenda una pequeña toalla que llegaba a cubrirle —casualmente— desde por debajo de los hombros hasta terminar justo encima de sus piernas. De esas largas y esbeltas piernas…

Nunca había podido observar ese cuerpo con tanta realidad como en ese momento. Su respiración se aceleraba y notó que los latidos de su corazón no habían disminuido, sino que aumentaban conforme la chica se acercaba a la litera.

Intentó desviar la vista y deseó por todos los medios no haber entrado al baño mientras ella se duchaba, no haber bajado en busca de distracción hacia la cocina; deseó no haber querido ayudar a Kreacher, no haber subido a la habitación de Hermione sin haberle preguntado antes, y no haber abandonado el cuarto apenas depositó la canasta con la ropa limpia en la mesita de madera. Pero aún con mayor intensidad deseó no encontrarse allí, dentro de ese estúpido armario, observando la piel rosada y cálida de Hermione.

Quería irse; abrir la puerta, disculparse, y alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible. Pero aún así, no se movió. Su cuerpo permanecía inerte en esa posición, y sus ojos, a pesar de intentar no hacerlo, observaban a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta del guardarropa, fijos, sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Parecía que hubieran tomado su propia decisión. Por mas que él quisiera irse, no podría. Su cuerpo no se lo permitiría y lo obligaría a verla aunque esté así de descubierta… o aun más.


	4. Una Confesión Inesperada

**4. ****Una Confesión Inesperada**

Hermione se recostó sobre su cama, mirando al techo y jugando con unos pájaros que había creado con su varita, los mismos que alguna vez se lanzaron en contra del pelirrojo en sexto año.

Ron la miraba embobado, siguiendo la delicada curvatura de su cuerpo. Parecía deleitarse cada vez que subía y bajaba la mirada por esas piernas que lucían tan tersas, suaves… ¿Por qué todavía no se cambiaba de ropa? ¿Acaso presentía que él estaba allí, observándola, y se disponía a torturarlo con alguna especie de goce?

Una palabra que la chica murmuró, lo desconcertó.

—Muffliato.

¿No era esa la chica que, hasta hace un par de días, desaprobaba fervientemente todos los hechizos creados por Snape? Temió que sus oídos comenzaran a zumbir ese inexplicable pero ensordecedor sonido, pero por más que lo esperó, el sonido no llegaba.

«Yo estoy en la habitación», se dijo a sí mismo, entre sus pensamientos, «por eso el hechizo no me afecta. Aunque ella no lo sabe, me incluyó en el conjuro».

No entendía porqué la castaña había realizado el hechizo, hasta que la escuchó hablar.

—¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

Hermione parecía estar hablándole a las atolondradas aves.

—Si tan sólo lo supiera… —La respiración de Ron se contuvo por unos momentos, en un travieso intento de escucharla mejor—. ¿Por qué no se lo digo? Quizás… si yo me atreviera a decirle lo que siento… quizás él… Basta, Hermione. Él te quiere sólo como una amiga, jamás pensaría en estar conmigo de otra manera.

El rostro de la castaña estaba cubierto de gotas de agua, y Ron no pudo diferenciar con precisión si se trataban de aquellas que aún goteaban de su pelo… o de lágrimas.

¿Por quién lloraba? ¿Estaría quizás, hablando acerca de él? Hermione iba y venía de un lado a otro de la habitación. Estaba realmente muy inquieta, y a cada paso, la blanca toalla amenazaba con abandonar su delicada piel para dejarla al descubierto.

—Daría cualquier cosa para que estuviera aquí conmigo… a mi lado, en esta habitación. Y aún más para que me abrace cómo nunca lo hizo, pero creo que sólo puedo soñarlo. Soy su mejor amiga, y nada más.

El rostro de Ron se endureció y se sintió como si un gran fuego en su interior ardiera en llamas, consumiendo todo lo que alguna vez soñó. ¿Y si ella hablaba de Harry? Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Imagina si viniera ahora, a mi cuarto. Pretendería que duermo, para que así se acerque a mí sin temor. No me interesa si sólo busca divertirse conmigo, sé que es un hombre y bueno, prefiero que me toque como si fuera suya aunque sea una sola vez, a que me mire como a su mejor amiga, siempre. ¿Y si me besara la mejilla mientras duermo? Creo que no me molestaría en abrir los ojos, sólo para que no dude en volverlo a hacer. ¿Y si se cobijara al lado mío? Oh Merlín, no abriría los ojos ni por un segundo, para que no sienta vergüenza o temor de besarme, tocarme. Jugaría a que estoy dormida, pero le devolvería sus besos. Acariciaría su pelo, su pecho… esos ojos…

«¿Los de Harry o los míos?», pensó Ron con una mezcla de entusiasmo y terror.

—Recorrería todo su cuerpo a oscuras. Me entregaría por completo a él, simulando que sueño, para que así se entregue a mí sin esperar ningún compromiso. Y a la mañana siguiente lo miraría como si nada hubiera ocurrido, para que no tema volver a mi habitación una vez más.

Suspiró soñadoramente. Hermione se dirigió hacia un escritorio y buscó un pequeño cepillo de plata, con el que dispuso a peinarse.

—Lo amo, realmente lo amo. Y no sé si podré controlarme la próxima vez que tome mi mano, me abrace, o me mire con esos ojos… de ese color tan dulce que logran que olvide todo lo demás.

Ron se quedó sin habla. Ella amaba, amaba a uno de los dos, ella le amaba a él… o a Harry. Harry, su mejor amigo, contra Hermione, la única mujer que amó en su vida; la peor decisión de todas. Escuchar esa confesión de ella le dio tantos ánimos como dudas. Repasaba intensivamente cada palabra que la chica acababa de expresar al creer que nadie la oía, intentando encontrar algún indicio de que era él, Ronald Bilius Weasley, el chico sobre el que su preciosa castaña soñaba.


	5. Cosas Prestadas

**5. ****Cosas prestadas**

Pasados varios minutos, Hermione estaba concentradísima intentando desenredar su cabello. Llevaba ya varios minutos peleando con una maraña de pelo demasiado enredada, cuando se dio por vencida y se dispuso a cambiarse. Dejó el cepillo sobre un pequeño escritorio con espejo rodeado por varias serpientes plateadas, y marchó perezosamente hacia el armario.

«Ahí viene», pensó. «Ahí viene, ¡ahí viene!».

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron exageradamente, y tomó una expresión de pánico tan común en su rostro que las facciones apenas tuvieron que contraerse.

No sabía que hacer: si Hermione habría la puerta y lo veía ahí dentro. ¡No quería ni pensarlo! ¡Y se acercaba cada vez más!

«¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?»

Cada vez estaba más frenético y por poco en uno de sus movimientos bruscos golpea contra el guardarropa. Desesperado, buscó en sus bolsillos algo que lo salvara, su varita, ¡lo que fuere!. Tomó en sus manos un objeto, parecido a un encendedor, que guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta. Suplicante, lo miró y abrió apuntando a la única luz existente en la habitación, que se extinguió al instante.

El desiluminador había absorbido toda la energía, por lo que ahora la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras.

—¿Pero qué…?

Hermione chocó al calcular mal el paso contra la mesita de caoba y tiró la ropa limpia al suelo.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí? —preguntó, y se levantó torpemente.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró hacia fuera (seguramente para comprobar que ni Harry ni Ron estuvieran allí para verla salir con sólo una toalla puesta) y cruzó el corredor hacia el baño.

El pelirrojo no desaprovechó la oportunidad y salió veloz al escuchar a Hermione alejarse, olvidando accionar el desiluminador para devolver el brillo a la habitación. Subió abruptamente las escaleras hasta el último piso de la casa y se encerró en una de los cuartos más cercanas.

—¿Qué te sucede, Ron? ¿Estás bien? —Harry le sacudía de los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar.

Con los nervios que tenía, no se dio cuenta de que había entrado al cuarto de Sirius Black, en el cual su amigo de ojos verdes dormía. La mirada de Ron seguía perdida mirando hacia la puerta, y Harry se alteraba cada vez más.

—¡¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Le pasó algo a Hermione? ¡RON!

El grito pareció volverlo a la realidad.

—Eh… no, no… No pasa nada —El pelirrojo no sabía que decir—. Eh… Kreacher nos llama a cenar.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡No me asustes así! —Harry lo miraba con el cejo fruncido, y Ron tuvo la sensación de haber vivido esa conversación minutos atrás, pero no contestó nada.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras, y se cruzaron a Hermione, que ahora tenía puesto un pantalón y una remera que le quedaban demasiado holgados.

—¿Esa es mi remera?

La chica se ruborizó un poco.

—Sí, bueno… Se apagó la luz en mi habitación y… no podía ver que ponerme ¡No podía bajar con un toallón!

Hermione intentaba justificarse y Ron sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, aunque no sabía si por saberse el culpable de que ella no encuentre su ropa, o por tener el recuerdo de verla tan provocadora.

—No pasa nada, puedes devolvérmela después —La mente del pelirrojo la imaginó desvistiéndose lentamente, mientras él era el único observador—. Y si quieres me fijo si pueda arreglar la conexión en tu cuarto, ¿qué te parece?

—Gracias Ronald —le sonrió Hermione.

—Nosotros nos adelantamos, ven en cuanto lo soluciones. Procura no tardar demasiado o puede que ya no quede sopa para ti —dijo en tono burlón Harry.

Ron hizo oídos sordos a ese último comentario y se dirigió a la habitación de su "amiga", dónde abrió el desiluminador y la luz volvió ponderosa al cuarto. Echó un último vistazo al cuarto y le sorprendió ver un canasto con ropa desparramada por el suelo.

«¿Por qué buscó mi remera si ella sabía en dónde tenía la ropa limpia?»

La posible respuesta le provocó una tímida sonrisa, antes de bajar a la cocina para disfrutar de la cena junto a Harry y Hermione.


	6. Planeando la Entrada

**6. ****Planeando la entrada**

La cena fue completamente un caos. Harry se había puesto firme en que debían ingresar al Ministerio de Magia al día siguiente, y ni Ron ni Hermione estaban muy de acuerdo con ello. Pero si querían ayudarlo a derrotar a El Innombrable, debían poner lo mejor de sí mismos, así que muy a su pesar, aceptaron.

Hermione estaba demasiado histérica, revolviendo todos los planos y anotaciones que tenían, a la vez que repasaba en voz alta todo lo que debían llevar al día siguiente, cuando de golpe, Harry comenzó a fruncir el ceño y se masajeaba disimuladamente la frente.

Hermione le echó una mirada de advertencia a Ron, pero éste no le devolvió el pensamiento hasta que Harry salió corriendo para encerrarse en el baño.

—Le está pasando otra vez.

—Oh, vamos Hermione, déjalo tranquilo. Sabes que no puede controlarlo.

—¡Justamente por eso es que me preocupa! —dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano bruscamente. Ron se sonrojó un poco, tenía la mano bastante sudada.

Hermione lo arrastró hacia a la puerta del baño y escucharon unos horribles gemidos.

—¡Harry, Harry! —gritaron ambos chicos.

El chico de ojos verdes había sufrido uno de sus ataques, y Hermione estaba más histérica que nunca. Después de varios minutos de pelea, los tres se calmaron y continuaron formulando el plan para entrar al Ministerio a la mañana siguiente.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir —dijo Harry antes de saludar a sus amigos para subir a su habitación—. ¿No vienes, Ron?

—Em… sí, claro.

—¡Espera Ronald! Es que tengo que darte tu ropa… Acompáñame primero a mi habitación.

A Ron el corazón empezó a bombearle con más fuerza y se sonrojó levemente, pero no contradijo a Hermione. Los tres subieron por las escaleras, pero el pelirrojo y la castaña se detuvieron en el tercer piso, a la vez que Harry continuaba pisos arriba.

—Eh, bueno… yo te espero aquí. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, enseguida me cambio y te la devuelvo. Siento haberla tomado sin permiso…

—No te preocupes.

Hermione entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ron no sabía en que pensar. La chica estaba allí, a una pared de distancia y… se estaba desnudando…

Recordó la hermosa figura de ella a través de la cortina traslúcida del baño, embebida en agua y espuma. Había podido vislumbrar apenas el contorno de su cuerpo en ese solo segundo que la observó; sus caderas, su cintura… Merlín, la conocía desde los once años y pudo presenciar el momento exacto en que ese bello capullo abría sus pétalos para convertirse en la flor más hermosa de todas, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar tan detalladamente los grandes "cambios" en el cuerpo de la chica.

La puerta se abrió provocando un ruido seco que sobresaltó al pelirrojo.

—Aquí la tienes —Ron tomó sus ropas, pero la chica no dejó de sujetarlas. En cambio, mantenía firmemente su mano aferrada al pantalón y remera de él, y miraba al pelirrojo con un brillo inusual en los ojos; parecía estar debatiendo internamente algo. ¿Pero qué?

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición varios segundos, escuchando sólo el sonido agitado de su respiración. Hermione lucía realmente radiante, aunque ahora estaba vistiendo una gruesa bata que sólo dejaba al descubierto sus sonrosados y delicados pies. Ron suspiró. Podían quedarse así horas, días, años si quisiera, pero la castaña rompió el encanto del momento, ya que se le resbalaron las ropas de las manos.

—Perdona, ¡que tonta soy! —espetó mientras se agachó para recogerlas.

—Descuida Hermione, no es tan grave —contestó él y tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sus ojos se conectaron una vez más, y después de unos momentos, ella hizo algo que Ron no esperaba: le tomó suavemente la mejilla y de la manera más lenta y dulce que pudo hacer, le besó a un costado de los labios, casi rozándolos. Estaba temblando. La chica se separó aún con más cautela del rostro del pelirrojo, mientras Ron la miraba fijamente a los ojos, uno por uno, como suplicando que no se alejara de él.

—Buenas noches —le dijo antes de desaparecer a través de la puerta de su habitación.

«Buenas noches, princesa», pensó a la vez que se tocaba su mejilla cálida, seguramente debido a la sonrojes que debía tener en ese instante, y sonrió.


	7. Sonrisas, dudas y gemidos

**7. ****Sonrisas, dudas y gemidos**

Ron se encontraba inmóvil, paralizado. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Hermione le había besado? ¿Y lo había hecho justo sobre la comisura de sus labios? Una inmensa felicidad le invadió el alma, y sintió que no podría desdibujar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro; parecía que se quedaría allí instalada para siempre.

Subió corriendo y a lo saltos al último piso de la gran casa, tanto que por poco derriba a Kreacher que se encontraba detrás de él. Nada más le importaba, sólo el recuerdo de sus labios, suaves y cálidos como siempre soñó que serían. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí, y de la emoción que sentía, se arrojó bruscamente en la cama para intentar recordar cada detalle del agitado día que acababa de conllevar.

Esos labios… Se relamió dulcemente al recordar la expresión de Hermione cuando se acercaba a él. Sus ojos almendrados emanaban destellos de felicidad y duda a la vez, su respiración se agitaba y la humedad de la mano con que ella le tocó su mejilla eran muestran de un nerviosismo inminente… Ella iba a besarlo; posiblemente se arrepintió luego, pero estaba seguro de que ella quiso probar sus labios por primera vez.

Supuso emocionadamente que la castaña había hablado sobre él, que ella lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo al igual que él lo hacía, y que lo amaba con toda su alma. Decidió pensar que Hermione quería que él y nadie más que él entrara en su habitación por la noche, y que recorriera su cuerpo por primera vez como nunca nadie antes lo hizo.

Se llevó rápidamente la remera al rostro y hundió su nariz pecosa en la tela, aspirando el delicioso aroma a canela que desprendía; y aun más apresurado se deshizo de toda prenda que le cubría el cuerpo, para vestirse con aquellas ropas que Hermione había usado hasta hacía un instante. Las prendas aun estaban cálidas y el perfume de la chica le llenaba todos los poros de su cuerpo, y sintió una agradable sensación de bienestar.

Un poco más calmado, se volvió a recostar y miró hacia el techo con una expresión de increíble felicidad. Pero poco después, su enorme sonrisa comenzó a desdibujarse para transformarse en una mueca de desánimo. No debía ilusionarse… quizás habría sido sólo su imaginación. Quizás, ese beso no significó nada para ella, más que un acto de aliento hacia él al notarlo un poco más callado de lo normal. Quizás, intentó calmarlo para que sepa que todo saldría bien al día siguiente en el Ministerio de Magia.

Pero lo que más le dolió fue recordar que la castaña besaba en la mejilla mucho más a menudo a Harry que a él. De hecho, esa era la segunda o tercera vez que sentía la calidez de los labios de Hermione, cuando su mejor amigo recibía a diario caricias, abrazos… y besos. Obviamente, no había notado nada raro en esas muestras de afecto hasta ese momento. Le habían parecido simples muestras de apoyo y cariño —aunque no por ello no sentía una bronca terrible—, pero al recordar que la chica amaba a uno de los dos, todas sus ilusiones amenazaron con estrellarse.

Negó con la cabeza. No podía ser cierto, Harry no podía quitarle lo único que realmente le interesaba. Había decidido resignarse ante su amigo y ser siempre el segundo en todo lo que lo incluía a él pero… esto era muy diferente. No se trataba de la fama, ni del quidditch, de su hermana; ni siquiera del amor de su familia ni de una chica cualquiera. Se trataba de Hermione… No podía permitirlo…, y no lo iba a permitir.

Estaba decidido: en ese mismo momento iba a dirigirse a la habitación de Hermione para decirle lo que sentía, y así aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. No le importaba nada más, no le importaba si no era él quien ella quería, no le importaba si se enojaría o si arruinaría su amistad. Al día siguiente debían adentrarse en una misión peligrosa, de la cual no sabía si saldrían heridos… o algo peor… No podía esperar.

Abrió la puerta excitado, pero antes de bajar a la habitación de la chica, se asomó a la habitación de Harry. Arrimó el oído a la pared para comprobar si éste dormía, y al escuchar los característicos ronquidos de su mejor amigo se tranquilizó e iba a retirarse cuando un sonido lo desconcertó.

—Ginny… —El chico de ojos verdes gemía el nombre de su hermana, al parecer entre sueños—. Oh… Ginny…

El odio que venía acumulándose en contra Harry se había desbordado con esas últimas palabras, y por ello, apenas las oyó, abrió con brusquedad la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo.


	8. Amigo mío

**8. ****Amigo mío**

Una ola de rabia hizo que abandonara sus pensamientos basados en Hermione. El chico de pelo negro y ojos esmeralda no había despertado de su sueño y seguía gimiendo con una voz muy ronca el nombre de su pequeña hermana.

—Oh, Ginny… ¡Ginny!

Ron apretó con furia sus puños a la vez que se dirigió enceguecido hacia la cama de Harry Potter, y lo tomó agresivamente del cuello de la remera, elevándolo un poco, para despertarlo.

—¡Calla! ¡Calla de una maldita vez! —El pelirrojo lo sacudía de un lado a otro de la cama.

—¿Pero que…? ¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡Ron! ¡Aguarda!

—¡Deja de soñarla! ¡No la mereces! ¡Ella te ama y tú no la mereces!

Ron parecía realmente desquiciado, tanto, que todo su rostro se tornó de un rojo furioso, producto de la ira que sentía. Soltó a Harry avergonzado, y tomó su rostro con las manos para evitar que alguna lágrima se le escapara. Hipando, se sentó a un lado de su mejor amigo.

Harry —que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de suceder—, lo miraba sorprendido. Jamás había visto a Ron tan susceptible y se sintió inevitablemente culpable de las emociones de aquél. Temiendo el rechazo, se acercó un poco hacia el cuerpo tembloroso del pelirrojo, y posó una mano en sus hombros, en señal de entendimiento.

—No puedes… estar con ella —espetó intentando equilibrar el débil hilo de su voz—. Terminaron, así que déjala tranquila…

—¿Pero de quién hablas? —Harry realmente no entendía nada.

—De Ginny, ¿de quien más voy a estar hablando? —contestó Ronald mirándolo con los ojos inyectados de furia— Soñabas con ella, decías su nombre…

—Oh… Ya veo… Bueno, perdóname Ron, pero ya sabes que… tu hermana me gusta. Por más que lo intenté no puedo evitarlo…

—¡Pero tú la dejaste!

—¡Sólo lo hice para protegerla! ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo con Hermione si la pudieras dominar!

La mirada de ambos fue de sorpresa extrema: Harry no podía creer lo que le había dicho al pelirrojo, ni Ron lo que acababa de escuchar. Los sentimientos que éste sentía por la castaña habían dejado de ser un tema intocable entre ambos. Su rostro se había ablandado un poco; después de todo, si Hermione le amaba a aquél, Harry no era el culpable. El chico no tenía culpa alguna de los sentimientos de la castaña, ya que estaba seguro —o al menos intentaba estarlo—, de que el Niño-que-vivió sólo la amaba como si fuese su propia hermana.

—Perdona, no sé que me pasó… te escuché y bueno… —su mirada volvió a endurecerse y rodeó los ojos—, tú tampoco sonabas como si estuvieras por recitarle un poema…

Harry bajó su mirada y notó una pequeña mancha que mojaba el pantalón de su pijama. Inmediatamente levantó su rostro hacia Ron —que también estaba mirando aquél manchón— y se sonrojó tan abruptamente que al pelirrojo le pareció que tomaba el color de su propio cabello.

Un estruendo de risas inundaron la habitación, nerviosas primero, ruidosas e incontenibles después.

—Es que… —el chico de ojos verdes intentaba contener las risas, estaba muy agitado—, hay cosas que me… —ambos rieron—, tranquilizan bastante antes de tomar algunos riesgos…

—La próxima vez intenta no ensuciarte tanto —contestó sonriente el pelirrojo y señalando el pantalón—. Kreacher acaba de lavar la ropa.

—Pues mañana creo que deberá lavarla de nuevo.

Ron sonrió. La furia que lo inundó segundos atrás se había alejado de él, ya que, al fin y al cabo, Harry también tenía el derecho de pensar en la mujer que amaba… aún incluso cuando ésta fuera su hermana, aunque obviamente no se lo iba a admitir nunca. Pero a pesar de ello, en el fondo también le alegraba el comprobar que el chico de ojos verdes no estaba ni cerca de estar enamorado de "su" Hermione.

—Bueno, te dejo dormir tranquilo… Y perdóname por interrumpirte…

Harry se sonrojó bastante: —Sí, bueno… ¿Pero que haces despierto aún?

En ese instante, el pelirrojo recordó la decisión que había tomado minutos atrás: aún debía hablar con Hermione… aun debía declararle sus sentimientos.

—Em, ¡estaba yendo al baño! Te dejo tranquilo Harry, nos vemos mañana —dijo algo impaciente corriendo hacia el pasillo.

—Mañana nos espera un día complicado, ¡así vete dormir y deja de correr por la casa! —le gritó su amigo antes de verlo desaparecer por la salida de su habitación.

Ron salió corriendo al pasillo, pero al llegar a las escaleras una nueva propuesta vino a su mente: ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de hacerlo, cumpliera aunque sea por única vez, las fantasías de ambos? ¿Qué sucedería si se adentrara a la habitación mientras la chica dormía, y comenzara a besarla tan apasionadamente como ella había deseado? ¿Podría hacerla suya sumidos los dos a la tentación y oscuridad de la noche?


	9. Sin reproches

**9. ****Sin reproches**

Su corazón palpitaba de una manera más profunda que lo usual. Sentía cada latido como el último que fuera a dar en su vida. Estaba nervioso, demasiado. La ferviente certeza que lo había acompañado a bajar las escaleras lentamente parecía abandonarlo.

No tenía la seguridad de que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, pero seguramente ella ya debería de estar dormida, sumida en un mundo de sueños e ilusiones al que le rogaba ser él el protagonista.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras (ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre saltar los escalones de tres en tres), y al estar frente a la habitación que aún poseía colgado un pequeño retrato de Walburga Black, sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, abrió estruendosamente la puerta y se coló en el cuarto.

Un grito de espanto se escuchó de repente, y Ron realmente se arrepintió de no haber comprobado primero si la castaña estaba durmiendo o no.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ronald Weasley?

—¡Lo siento! Yo sólo… —Hermione seguía chillando, por lo que Ron se tapó los oídos con las manos—. ¡Por Merlín, deja de gritar!

—¿Que deje gritar? ¡Ronald! ¡¿Nunca te enseñaron que hay que llamar antes de entrar en la habitación de una chica? ¡Mira si me hubiese estado vistiendo! ¡¿Qué ibas a hacer entonces, eh? ¡Me asustaste!

Ron intentó alejar de su mente la posible respuesta. Hermione seguía gritando, furiosa, histérica y con varita en mano, por lo que supo que no era el mejor momento para dejar volar su imaginación.

—¡Está bien! ¡Tampoco es tan grave! Además… —Ron recorrió de pies a cabeza la piel de Hermione. Lucía un pijama que no reconocía, por lo que le llamó ponderosamente la atención: una delicada musculosa y un muy, muy tentador short que le produjeron una mirada y sonrisa un tanto perdidas—, estás vestida…

—¡Sí, pero hace sólo un instante que me quité la bata y me puse algo de ropa! ¡No me viste desnuda por suerte!

—Por desgracia… —murmuró el pelirrojo por lo bajo, y se odió a sí mismo por haber pasado primero por la habitación de Harry.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No, no… Nada.

—Bueno, no importa ya —Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas cerca del escritorio—. ¿A qué has venido?

El cuerpo de Ron se conmocionó de repente, y pareció librar una feroz batalla interna. Los pensamientos lujuriosos que lo habían llevado hasta allí se enfrentaban con la idea de declararle su amor o de alejarse velozmente de ella, antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

La castaña también parecía bastante nerviosa y agitada, pero Ron no dudó en pensar que ello se debía al susto que le dio al entrar a su habitación de golpe.

Ron estaba sudando, la temperatura de su cuerpo se reflejaba en sus mejillas –ardientes– y en su extraño –y deseoso– mirar. Su respiración se profundizó y se relamió el labio inferior al deleitarse nuevamente con el espectáculo que le ofrecían las piernas de Hermione. Al sentir cómo su pantalón comenzaba a ajustarle más de lo normal en cierta zona de su vientre, se avergonzó un poco y se sentó cobre la mullida cama de su amiga. Ella lo acompañó levantándose de la silla y sentándose a su lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le espetó algo compungida al notar el ferviente sonrojo de sus mejillas, que ahora se propagaba hasta sus orejas.

—Sí, bueno…es que… —Hermione lo miraba impaciente y con el cejo fruncido. El pelirrojo se sintió algo incómodo, pero se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire—. Hermione —dijo con seguridad y enderezándose en la cama—, tú… bueno, ya sabes… Tú eres…

—Si vas a decirme otra vez que descubriste que soy una chica, puedes ahorrártelo y salir por la puerta —le interrumpió ella con la voz en seco, demostrando un dejo de rencor.

«Lo sabe todo, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que saberlo todo?», pensó enfurecido.

Ron se decidió a cambiar de estrategia, Hermione estaba demasiado susceptible como para intentar "algo más" con ella. Intentó enfocarse en el plan: tenía que decirle, o al menos encontrar la manera de zafarse de esa situación. Pero no podía concentrarse en nada más que no sea en sus largas piernas o en el pequeño escote que tenía enfrente de él… demasiado cerca.

Suspiró. La miró fijamente a los ojos, pero una mueca que la castaña realizó le desvió la vista a sus labios… esos dulces labios.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —Ella lo observó entre avergonzada y sorprendida.

—Nada, nada. Eh, Hermione… lo que yo vine a decirte es que… —Su rostro parecía suplicarle, con la mirada de un niño pequeño—. Vine a decirte que…

—¡¿Qué? —se impacientó.

—¡Que... que no olvides trabar la puerta de tu habitación antes de acostarte!

Su rostro generó una expresión de desilusión absoluta. Cerró los ojos y esperó que una lluvia de hechizos se descargara sobre él en respuesta a la absurda excusa que le había dado. Obviamente ella no se la creería; ni siquiera él mismo lo hubiese hecho.

—¿Es una broma, cierto? —preguntó la castaña sin modificar sus facciones.

—No, es enserio, es muy inseguro. Podría entrar cualquiera a la madrugada mientras tú duermes y… quien sabe lo que podría hacerte.

—Ron, ¡eres un tonto! ¡Nadie puede entrar en esta casa! ¡Nadie excepto Harry, Kreacher, tú o yo! ¿A quién le interesaría colarse en mi habitación mientras duermo?

—A mí… —contestó sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, apretó con fuerza sus labios; había hablado demasiado.

—¿A ti? —La voz de Hermione se tranquilizó bastante, pero ahora se delataba muy curiosa— ¿Y por qué te interesaría entrar en mi habitación?

La chica se acercó un poco más a él, disimuladamente.

—No es que me interese —respiró—, solo que, quizás… me agarre un ataque de sonambulismo y pues… —Hermione se impacientó, y lo miró incrédula elevando una de sus cejas, pero él continuó—. ¡No quisiera que te enfades conmigo si llego a aparecerme en la mitad de la noche a un lado de tu cama y sin vestir nada más que mi ropa interior!

«Por Merlín, ¡qué excusa más estúpida!»

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—¡Pero si tú no eres sonámbulo!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Es decir… ¡Sí que lo soy!

—Ronald, ¡eres increíble! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo…?

—¿Alguna vez podrías hacer algo de lo que te pido sin reprocharme nada? —la interrumpió con una mirada muy seria.

Hermione pensó un momento y luego respondió: —De acuerdo, de todas formas, no me cuesta nada echarle el cerrojo a la puerta —le contestó, graciosa.

Ron seguía con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Nunca tendría el valor de decirle nada? Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de ella.

—Bueno, gracias. Ahora me voy a dormir, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Claro. Buenas noches, y gracias por el consejo, Ron —dijo ella sarcásticamente.

El pelirrojo salió por la puerta y se sentó en las escaleras. Estaba realmente desalentado. Le costaba horrores armarse de valor e intentar avanzar en su relación con la chica. Se sentía demasiado frustrado.

Sumido en esos pensamientos, se fue quedando dormido allí, sentado, hasta que el sonar del reloj de pie lo despertó de su sueño. Eran las dos de la madrugada y un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de su mente al darse cuenta de ello. Ella ya debía estar dormida…

Él realmente la amaba, realmente la deseaba con todo su corazón y su alma. Sintió el impulso de besarla y acariciarla por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, probar su esencia y oler esos cabellos enmarañados que lo volvían loco.

Llegó a la puerta. Dudó.

Por los pasillos se podía percibir la densa oscuridad que envolvía el ambiente y un silencio absoluto que reinaba a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se podía escuchar el potente respirar de Kreacher que generalmente provenía de la cocina. Nada. Quietud total. Y allí estaba él, parado una vez más frente a la puerta, con las extremidades tiesas mirando fijamente al picaporte que podría llegar a conducirlo a un nuevo destino.

Posó una de sus manos –ásperas y curtidas- sobre la perilla, y la dejó descansar allí. Respiró, profunda y hondamente. No debía, lo sabía, pero tenía que comprobarlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Giró la perilla y empujó suave, temerosamente la puerta. Ella no la había trabado.

«¡Maldita sea, Hermione!», pensó.

El rechinar de las bisagras oxidadas le hizo frenar el empuje, y esperar.

Ya podía sentir esa débil esencia escapar de la habitación, y escuchó un delicado respirar, casi imperceptible. Parecía que la magia proveniente de la habitación lo arrastraba, lo obligaba hacia los adentros de aquella aún más densa oscuridad. Ron ya no era dueño de sus pasos, ellos lo guiaban. Quiso detenerse, pero en el preciso instante en que cruzó por completo el marco de la puerta, supo que ya no habría retorno.

Cerró los ojos, confundido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué no lograba resistirse? O mejor aún… ¿Por qué no lograba reunir todo el valor necesario para zambullirse de lleno en lo que ya había comenzado a hacer? Suspiró, lentamente. Sus pasos eran calmos y pausados, pero cada vez que sus pies descalzos rozaban el suelo de la habitación aumentaba su nerviosismo, y podía sentir cómo la tensión del ambiente se descargaba pesadamente sobre él.

Hermione dormía plácidamente con la vista al techo, sin notar que alguien había irrumpido en la habitación. Sábanas de seda cubrían su cuerpo a excepción de sus dos pequeñas y delicadas manos que se elevaban y apoyaban sobre la almohada, a un lado de sus cabellos. La luz de la luna que lograba colarse por la ventana le iluminaba el rostro, provocando un extraño resplandor en cada uno de sus bucles castaños.

A lo largo de ese día, Ron la había podido observar por primera vez de varias y extrañas maneras diferentes, y cada una de ellas habían logrado provocarle sensaciones muy distintas a las demás, pero nada lo había preparado para esa imagen. Jamás, jamás había podido siquiera imaginarla tan delicada y perfecta como en ese momento, tentadoramente frágil y sumisa.

La miró con infinita ternura, acariciándola con el recorrido de su mirada, mientras en sus facciones se dibujaba una vergonzosa sonrisa. ¿Qué podría hacer? Era demasiado hermosa como para despertarla; su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad y sus labios se encontraban húmedos, rosados. Y él estaba allí, contemplándola como si cuidara de su sueño. Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo. Había llegado tan lejos que la revolución que se había desatado en su interior no le iba a permitir irse sin hacer algo.

Juntó fuerzas, decidido. Dobló sus rodillas y se acurrucó al borde de la cama de la forma más delicada que pudo, cuidando no despertarla. Su respiración se aceleró ante la aproximación entre los dos cuerpos, pero aún así se inclinó hacia la cabecera –con cautela- y acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella. Ya casi podía sentir la respiración de Hermione en sus mejillas, y se detuvo sólo unos segundos para contemplarla así, grabarla en su memoria.

El temor que lo había acompañado hasta ese instante se desvaneció. Cerró los ojos, y disfrutando de cada sensación que acompañaba esa absoluta quietud, se dispuso a poner fin a la distancia que separaba sus labios.

La besó.

Era el beso que tanto había esperado, que tantas veces soñó y se desesperó por poseer. Sólo se limitó a acariciarlos levemente, pero fue suficiente para que la humedad de sus bocas se entremezclara. Abrió sus labios sólo unos milímetros, y con ellos, envolvió los dulces y cálidos labios de Hermione.

Podría morir gustosamente rozándolos; al menos así lo haría feliz.

—Te amo… —susurró sin haberse separado de su boca—. Te amo, Hermione —Y la volvió a besar.

Se levantó con pereza. No quería separarse de ella, pero decidió alejarse y dejarla así: serena. Le debía tanto… tanta felicidad. No quería, no podía hacer más; su cuerpo no lo resistiría en ese momento.

Ron caminó hacia la salida sintiéndose extremadamente extraño. Una parte de su cuerpo le rogaba quedase allí, no irse, y concretar lo que en un principio lo había llevado hasta esa habitación: despertarla y gritarle desesperadamente su amor, o acurrucarse a su lado, besarla apasionadamente, y unir sus cuerpos por primera vez. Pero aquella otra parte lo obligaba alejarse y mantenerse al margen.

Debía protegerla. Sabía que lo haría, que le declararía su amor incluso aun si la perdía para siempre. Estaba seguro. Pero debía esperar; ese no era el momento. Harry los necesitaba más que a nadie, y al menos él no lo iba a defraudar. No podía permitirse correr el riesgo de ser rechazado por Hermione y perder su amistad: Harry los necesitaba enteros, sin peleas ni rencores de por medio.

Volteó para volver a verla, durmiendo, hermosa como nunca, y salió de la habitación, produciendo nuevamente el molesto rechinar de las bisagras.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Hermione abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta dónde vio alejarse al pelirrojo.

—Yo también te amo, Ron —susurró para sí misma, antes de volver a cerrar su vista, y rendirse nuevamente a la fantasía de sus sueños.


End file.
